criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Fenthras
A bow that felled titans, Fenthras, one of the Vestiges of the Divergence, was lost in the Feywild during the Calamity, the final battle before the Divergence. It became the heart of a cancerous tree corrupting the verdant land there.See Matthew Mercer's list of Vestiges shared on Dropbox. The elven name "Fenthras" has its roots in two ancient Elvish words meaning "protector" and "growth". An archfey named Saundor lived in the Feywild, wielding Fenthras as his personal weapon. Betrayed thousands of years ago by the woman he loved, his heart became corrupted—and he, in turn, corrupted the Shademurk Bog. After slaying Saundor, Vex'ahlia claimed ownership of Fenthras. Fenthras's handle is wrapped in a very tight, dark brown-black leather. At the cusp where nocked arrows rest against the handle, there is a golden-bronze metallic inlay. The rest of the bow is a curved, verdant green, jungle vine texture as if building on itself as a series of natural leaf scales. As it curves to the ends of the recurve bow, it flexes and shifts on its own, tightening and loosening of its own accord. As an arrow is nocked, the bow tightens immediately; when the string is pulled back, it takes no strength to do so, as if the bow pulls the string back itself. When fired, the arrows shoot off at an incredible speed and the bow flexes forward with such intensity that it makes a roaring "woosh" sound. As Vex'ahlia went to sleep following the exertions of the Nine Hells and the Grey Hunt, Fenthras seemed to grow and become more refined in its definition of shape, later revealed to have entered its exalted state. Features Description Weapon (longbow), legendary (requires attunement) This gorgeous longbow made of everbark from the Feywild seems to flex and shift like a living entity.See Critical Role: Tal'Dorei Campaign Setting, pg.113 Dormant State * The wielder gains a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with this weapon. * When firing an arrow from this weapon, the wielder can declare an oracle shot, allowing them to project their sight through the arrow they fire for up to 10 minutes. They cannot use this ability again until they finish a short rest. * When a creature is killed by an arrow from this weapon, a single six-foot tree rapidly grows out of their corpse over the next minute. Awakened State * The bonus to attack and damage rolls increases to a +2. Additionally when the wielder hits with an attack using this weapon, the target takes an additional 1d4 lightning damage. * When the wielder hits with an attack, they can declare a bramble shot. The target takes an additional 3d8 piercing damage, and they must make a DC 15 Strength saving throw or become restrained by the suddenly sprouting steel-hard thorn brambles that immediately grow from the arrow. The restrained target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on a success. They cannot use this ability again until the wielder finishes a short or long rest. Exalted State * The bonus to attack and damage rolls increases to a +3. * The lightning damage dealt by attacks with this weapon increases to 1d6. * The wielder can use the bramble shot ability twice between rests, and the saving throw DC increases to 17. References Art: Category:Items Category:Magic Items Category:Weapons Category:Bows Category:The Vestiges of Divergence